


Ночная смена

by bitari, fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Forever Knight, Highlander - All Media Types, NCIS, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Коллеги рассказывают новому коронеру Саннидейла о том, что на самом деле происходит в моргах в ночную смену
Kudos: 4





	Ночная смена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [tag0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tag0/pseuds/tag0). Log in to view. 



Доктор Дональд Маллард, для друзей просто «Даки», беседовал с главным коронером города Тораго, восхитительной Натали Ламберт, когда кто-то за его спиной робко спросил: «Доктор Маллард?»

Обернувшись, Даки увидел высокого, явственно нервничающего темнокожего юношу — на его опытный взгляд, недавнего выпускника.

— Чем я могу помочь, мальчик мой?

— Я… ну, я был на вашем выступлении по налаживанию хороших рабочих отношений, оно было очень содержательным, и поэтому, когда я увидел вас здесь… — молодой человек покачал головой, — простите, я не очень хорошо объясняю… Я надеялся, вы расскажете мне, в чем суть этого семинара, доктор Маллард.

Даки удивленно моргнул. Краем глаза он заметил на лице Натали такое же недоверие, которое почувствовал и сам.

— Ты... записался на «Ночную смену», не зная, о чем она? — уточнила Натали.

— Да, мэм.

— Доктор Натали Ламберт. А ты...?

— Ой, простите! — молодой человек снова покачал головой. — Я действительно все испортил, не так ли... Джейсон... Доктор Джейсон Бэнкс.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джейсон, — сказал Даки. — Итак, ты хочешь узнать о нашей встрече?

— Да, доктор Маллард...

— Даки, пожалуйста, — поправил Даки.

Джейсон растерянно моргнул.

— Называй меня просто «Даки». Все так делают.

— Хорошо, док... э, Даки, — нерешительно ответил Джейсон. — В любом случае, дело в том, что я новый сотрудник Департамента, и хотя я всегда работаю в дневную смену, начальник велел мне принять участие в этом мероприятии, пока я здесь. Но в пакете документов, который я получил, не было никаких подробностей о «Ночной смене»; только время и место.

Натали и Даки переглянулись, но именно Натали задала очевидный вопрос:

— Ты новичок в Департаменте и работал только в дневную смену?

— Верно, доктор Ламберт.

— Расслабься, — твердо сказала она. — Мы здесь зовем друг друга по именам или прозвищам, вроде Эл и Даки. Я Натали.

— Откуда ты, Джейсон?

Молодой человек пожал плечами:

— Я родом из Каскейда в штате Вашингтон, но сейчас живу и работаю в небольшом калифорнийском городке. Вы, наверное, о нем и не слышали...

— Сомневаюсь, раз уж тебе велели принять участие в нашей встрече, — тепло улыбнулся Даки. — Как он называется?

— Саннидейл, — ответил Джейсон.

— Ну, — объявил Даки, кивая, — это все объясняет.

— Правда? — растерялся Джейсон.

— Безусловно, — осмотрев комнату, Даки заметил основного докладчика и махнул ему рукой. — Эл!

— Что такое, Даки? — спросил подошедший Эл, — Рад тебя видеть, Натали. Хорошо, что тебе удалось приехать.

— Я тоже рада, — согласилась Натали, — едва удалось выбраться: в последние несколько месяцев у нас была целая серия обезглавливаний, пришлось поработать сверхурочно.

— А, оно всегда так, верно? В любом случае, я счастлив, что ты смогла выкроить время, — Эл повернулся к Даки. — Так чем я могу помочь тебе, Даки?

— Эл, это доктор Джейсон Бэнкс, — в душе Даки порадовался тому, что Джейсон не пялится на костыли Эла. — Джейсон, познакомься с доктором Альбертом Роббинсом — Элом для тех из нас, кто работает в «Ночной смене» — нашим местным специалистом и модератором этого года.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джейсон. — Эл протянул ему руку. — Полагаю, ты у нас новенький?

— Э-э... да, — в замешательстве выдавил Джейсон.

— Джейсон — самый новенький новичок Саннидейла, Эл, — объяснила Натали, — и, кажется, Рики послал его к нам с мороза.

— А! В таком случае… Джейсон, позволь поприветствовать тебя в «Ночной смене», иначе известной как «Жуткие твари, которые убивают по ночам».

Джейсон моргнул.

— Также известной как «Объяснение бандитов с вилками для барбекю» для жителей Саннидейла, — Натали весело улыбнулась и взяла Джейсона под руку. — Уверена, ты об этом задумывался. Насколько я знаю Рикки, он наверняка отложил тебе для ознакомления несколько дел за последние пять лет. Итак, почему бы нам не сесть впереди? Эл, наверное, уже перекраивает запланированный порядок тем, чтобы в твою честь начать с Саннидейла...

Даки смотрел, как она уводила за собой новичка, и улыбался. Джейсон казался хорошим парнем; если повезет, сегодня вечером он узнает достаточно для того, чтобы остаться в живых. Немного свежей крови им определенно не помешает.


End file.
